Haymish
by the fangirl 2013
Summary: "No, John. I will not have a child running around with my expirments. It will simply not happen." I grumbled. " Yes, Sherlock, you will because you know what?" John Watson asked. " What? "" Because if you were droped off in front of someone's door and they told you not to leave, you'd want the people behind that door to care for you." John told PARENTLOCK sorry "Hamish"
1. new person

"No, John. I will not have a child running around with my expirments. It will simply not happen." I grumbled.

" Yes, Sherlock, you will because you know what?" John Watson asked.

" What? " I replied.

" Because if you were droped off in front of someone's door and they told you not to leave, you'd want the people behind that door to care for you." John told him.

* * *

I got up to the sound of a slight nock at my door. I opened the door to a 4 year old child standing in front of me. He smiled and hugged my leg. He had Black curly hair and brilliant green eyes. Then unattached himself and gave me a note and sat on the couch.

The note read:

_Hamish has a speacial gift. He needs someone who can give him the care he needs. And I, cannot. _

_ Please. Carrie Smith_

I immediatly got John.

" Fine. Only until we find him a real home." I said.

We walked to the couch and told Hamish he would be staying with us. He smiled and hugged my leg yet again. I huffed and John gave me a beady eyed look.

* * *

The next couple of weeks were horrible. Hamish followed me everywhere. He always wanted to know what I was doing. I often awoke to see his face right in front of my head. Whenever I gave John a look saying _help!_ he just laughed. Angered by his response, one morning I told Hamish this:

" You want to know what I do to John when he laughs?" Hamish looked on him with wonder" I jump on his gut and yell."

So the next time he laughed Hamish went and Jumped on him and yelled and screamed. I laughed at the look on his face. Then it happened. I recognized the person who wrote the letter

_Carrie Smith_

I rushed up to my room and slammed the door. Then lied down and thought._ How could it be. It was one time. We didn't really do anything. Did we? Well... Oh no..._

" Sherlock is something wrong?" John asked entering the room.

" Why on earth would you think something's wrong?" I asked questionly.

" Well you turned Hamish for your delight and then rushed to your room."

" That's my child." I said.

" Yeah he acts alought like you." John laughed

" No John, he's my child" John's jaw dropped "it was five years ago. Just a little fling really..."

" That's you child? And you never knew?" John yelled.

" John we moved my dad... The point is I didn't know until now."

" Well now we know." John said.

Then Hamish came into the room and latched onto me. I took him off my leg and pulled him to my chest. He brought his hand too my heart and said.

" Daddy sad and confused about mommy and me. His eyes show sadness layered with confusion and hunger. He hasn't eaten in three days by the look of his stomach and he hasn't slept those days either. I make daddy bet'er."

John raised his eyebrows and I scowled. This kid was exactly like him. And I didn't know if it was a good thing.


	2. New at 5

**Sorry first pov wasn't working for me. Back to 3****rd****person Oh and Hamish is 5 in this chapter. Sherlock's just warming up to him. In reality it's been 4 months since the last chapter **

* * *

"Daddy!" the little boy cried from his room.

"That's you, Sherlock," John told him.

"Of course." Sherlock angrily.

Sherlock walked down stairs to hear his son's cry's for help. He hated to admit it, but, his heart stopped. There was so much pain in his voice. Sherlock couldn't stop his feet from running to Hamish. He opened the door to a fearful Hamish.

"He was here daddy." Hamish's eyes were wide with fear.

" Who son. Who was here?" Sherlock said hating the pain in his own voice.

" My first daddy" Hamish answered.

* * *

"He was there." I say to John.

" Who?" he asks.

" Jonathan Harrison. He was Hamish's first dad."

" How would you know?" John said still irritated about Sherlock not knowing about Hamish.

" Mycroft told me. He might just be useful after all."

" Well at least he knows something " John said irritably.

Sherlock was suddenly angered. He threw his hands in the air. Then without any warning he said " I didn't know okay. You don't think I hate that? Well John, I do."

John was appalled at Sherlock showing emotions. He never did this. Sherlock blushed profoundly.

" I'm sorry " John said truly meaning it.

"Sentiment" Sherlock stated.

" Yes sentiment, Sherlock." then the two smiled.

They both had the exact same thought: It felt good to smile. But the thought quickly died as Hamish was heard squealing. Then the little boy rushed in and said "Daddy the dog is hurt!"

"What?!" John exclaimed.

* * *

And there, on their couch was the toy dog that was the only toy Hamish had. The toy dog was ripped in the middle and next to it was a scalpel. Hamish stared at the toy in anger.

"It's not fair. Is this how all animal's are. Because I'll have none of it. These animals fall apart at the slightest touch!" Hamish stated.

" Hamish needs more toys," John said " I'll go. You watch him." and before Sherlock could refuse he left.

To let the truth be told, he quite liked being alone with Hamish. He did like the idea of not hiding his love for him. Sherlock smiled and decided to "play" with him. He brought Hamish over to the table and brought out the microscope.

" Now Hamish this shows small things. Want to see what's in the inside's of this thing are" he said holding the toy dog up.

Hamish nodded and together, father and son, worked together to get the information they needed. They happily smiled at the results. Finding that the 100% polyester toy was filled with the wool of multiple animals and thread. Then Sherlock made Hamish say each of the thing's slowly. Sherlock found great pleasure in his son wanting to know more. The little boy would go around the flat had him things and ask what was inside of them. The only way he knew what each items had in them was because he, to, did the same thing when he was bored. When Hamish had given him the 27th item, Sherlock had enough.

" You little beast I have already done this a million times!" Sherlock picked up the little boy making him erupt in a chorus of squeals.

Sherlock put the boy over his head, holding him while he ran to the couch. He dropped the boy onto the couch and tickled his stomach. The boy's young and rich laugh only fuelled Sherlock to do more. He picked up Hamish, set him on his hip and turned to John.

" If you don't stop video tapping I will destroy all of your electronics including that stupid computer. Now hand it over." he watched John smile as he handed over the device.

* * *

The next day Sherlock was agitated. "He was _bored!_ And why was John trying to clean? Their flat was always this way. Why clean now?" Sherlock thought. A nock came to the door and immediately Sherlock spouted facts.

"Blond, short a girl. Two nocks means not a client. Defiantly means to be here. John, why did you invite a girl over. Who is she?"

" I don't know. But I'll find out" John lied.

" Stop! Let me finish." he was interrupted by a nock. " emotional ties. In a hurry or possibly doesn't want to be here. With that it could be...' His face paled. Sherlock suddenly bolted for the back door.

John tackled Sherlock to the floor. He kicked John and jumped up for the door John tackled him again. He didn't see much of Sherlock's face but it was enough to spot the fear in his eyes. Sherlock brought his fist around and connected it with John's nose. John let go and he heard the back door slam.

* * *

**Spoiler!**

**The woman is Carrie Smith**

**T****he next chapter is Sherlock coming home to john but not after a talk with Mycroft.**

**Soon Sherlock will meet the father watch out!Spoiler!**


	3. Demons

**So this chapter explains who Carrie is and what she was to Sherlock. Sorry for the short chapter suffering from some writers block.**

* * *

Sherlock walked the streets with pain in his eyes. How could John do this to him. He found a semi-nice backstreet to promptly freak out. He fell against the wall and slid down the side. Then he put his head in his hands to realize he was hyperventilating. He spent years trying to " Delete" his past, but there was so many things. He couldn't delete them all. He hated her. She was the last person Sherlock had ever dated. She was the only woman that had the power to break his heart. Was he insane? Is that why he was freaking out?_ Compose yourself, Sherlock._

" Your not mad, Sherlock. If that's what you thinking." a voice told him.

" Of course I'm not mad. How's the diet, Mycroft?" Sherlock asked and smiled to see his brother purse his lips.

" You need to go back to the flat." Mycroft said flatly.

" Oh I will. In an hour or two," Sherlock secretly though _piss off. This is not your business._

" Look I know you have had an off week, but everyone has to face there demons at some point. So John and I thought we should ask you, then we thought otherwise. I mean what are the odds you would say yes. Hmm?" no answer." Well then we tracked her down. After finding the woman we invited her over. She of course said yes. If we new you'd be so dramatic I would have suggested sedating you. I mean please Sherlock your a mess. Now stop acting like a fool and get up."

" Why should I? There's no point." Sherlock stubbornly looked away.

" Sherlock get up!"

" What for?"

"Your right you can handle a girl from your past yet you can handle thousands of dead bodies. You can solve murders every other day yet when you see something from your past, you run like a child. Face it ,Sherlock, Your pathetic."

" I am not pathetic!" Sherlock yelled as he got to his feet.

" Then prove it. Face your demons. Or else you a coward. And before you say I don't understand, I do. When you were in college you were a big shot. You dated almost every girl for at least a month, but nothing serous. Then Carrie comes around and you fall for her. You try hard to impress her for a year before she starts to like you too. You get drunk, do something's and a week later she says she's leaving. I've done my research. Now let's go."

" I'm not a coward, Mycroft. I will not show off for you. But I do have to go to the flat anyway. I forgot to do something." Sherlock started to walk when a jet black car pulled up. "I'm perfectly capable of walking home."

Capable yes, willing no. Get in" Mycroft said putting ice into his words. Making shure there was no way Sherlock could say no.

Sherlock silently got into the car hating the feeling of defeat._ Looks like Mycroft knows your tricks, and he's got some of his own._

* * *

**So I am thinking about some anger from John. and romance between Carrie and Sherlock. Maybe even some Johnlock?**

**You tell me what you want to see. **


	4. Carrie

**been told that I misspelled Hamish. Rather rudely I might add. I'm sorry for the inconvenience. Although I did not like the comment, I do appreciate it. Thanks for reading here is the next chapter.**

* * *

" Hello Sherlock" her American accent rang through the flat.

"Hello John, Carrie" Sherlock said evenly.

" Sher , is something wrong?" Carrie always new what Sherlock was feeling.

" It's Sherlock," he gave her an look of hatred.

" Sherlock, I know that Hamish was sort of a surprise, but I am in sort of a pickle." she smiled sadly "I have cancer. He would have been brought to you anyway. I have to go to the hospital tomorrow..."

Sherlock watched her form sway from side to side her green eyes looked on him with sadness and her hair was no longer thick and rich. It was brittle and frail. Even in her state Sherlock still thought she was beautiful. He saw Hamish at her side smiling at the face he'd seen for 4 years until he was sent to his father.

" You and I need to talk," He said leading her into the kitchen.

* * *

"What the in the world are you doing here!?" Sherlock said showing his anger.

"Your still a pig headed jerk you were back then. I was asked, and I missed you' She confessed.

Sherlock didn't plan anything. He just walked over to her and kissed her. A small kiss nothing special. Then they pulled apart both silently agreeing the same thing. That was the last one. They would forget there emotions forever. Sherlock didn't know who broke the rule first, because the next thing he knew they were back in each others embrace. His hands were on her waist, her hands were trembling in his hair.

" I always loved the feel of your hair" Carrie said smiling.

" Well maybe there's a reason for that. I missed you." Sherlock's ears turned red.

" Well you know that...I am ...well, dying. I need you to take care of him. He need's you more than you know. And, please," she pleaded " If he ever asks about his mum, tell him she loved him"

"Ok" she left the kitchen and he heard a small _thunk! _as the front door closed.

And for the first time in Sherlock's life he wanted the embrace the embrace of that woman.

* * *

**Sherlock laughed as he and his friends walked down the narrow hallway to there next class. Then suddenly a girl walked down the hallway and tripped. Sherlock catches her and said " I guess you fell for me''. All the boys laughed and the girl blushed. The whole year the boys would make cat calls. And each day he hated the calls. Until 6 months later when he stopped and realized he fell for her when she fell for him. Literally.**

**Sherlock confronted the girl as soon as he realized this. He was about to tell her when she said**

" **You love me."**

" **How could possibly know that?" Sherlock asked.**

" **I like to read people. Your harder, more guarded. But I am still able to read you."**

" **interesting. Father taught you. Before he died of course. Sorry for your loss" **

" **I don't hate you, but I don't like you. Goodbye Sherlock." she touched his high cheekbones and took another 6 months for him to win her over. They dated for a while and then well, Sherlock had graduated. They had a fight the day he left. He was angry. Started to smoke and do drugs. Worked on cases to lull his mind.**

"Sherlock!"

* * *

" What what. You know you don't interrupt me in my mind palace" Sherlock growled.

" It's Hamish. He's gone" John said. His eyes full of pain.

" What! when?" Sherlock asked. Standing up, face calm, but inside fear pulsing through him.

" There's a note too. From Jonathan Harrison. Here" he says handing him the note."

_I'll be taking my son now. Thanks for watching him while I was away JH_

Let's go get my son" Sherlock said evenly.

" We are going to catch that bastard and put him behind bars. " John said anger seeping into his voice.

"We are going to find him then we'll decide from there Dr. Watson" Sherlock said .

John immediately was worried. Sherlock loved Hamish with all his heart. Even if he wouldn't admit it. He knew that Sherlock hurt people that meant harm to his friends. He had thrown a man out a window multiple times for hurting Ms. Hudson. Had killed people for taking himself. What would he do to a man who took his son?

" Promise you won't do something rash. Promise you'll be calm and rational"

Sherlock didn't answer, he just walked out the flat.

* * *

**So there it is. If there is any confusion on the story ask. Oh and Jonathan is a remake of Joe Harrison. he was in the last episode of season 1. Tell me if you got that.**


	5. Kidnappers and food eaters

**over500 views. Snoopy happy dance! Thanks so much!**

* * *

"Sherlock! Sherlock,do you even know where we're going?" John asked.

"Jonathan may be good at snatching, but he's horrible at hiding. He just about set a sign saying 'I'm here'. He couldn't have gotten far . Most. Likely at aHotel near by. Well that narrows it down to Sparrow Hotel or the Hindons. Hindons is way to pricey so Sparrow it is."

So the doctor and detective marched to the hotel. And with each step ,Sherlock got angrier._ How dare someone take Hamish. _Sherlock could not contain his rage by the time they got to the receptionist. He barked out a question and she quickly gave them a room number. When they got to the room, Sherlock kicked the door down with his foot, leaving John scared out of his wits.

When they went into the room there was a tall and strong man there. He had salt and pepper hair with eyes as black as coal. Sherlock was trembling with anger. He looked even scarier than the man.

"Jonathan Harrison I presume." Sherlock watched Jonathan take Hamish into his embrace.

"Sherlock, have you met _my_ son Hamish? Oh wait you stole him from me!" Jonathan yelled

". He is my son! Now give him to me before I do something I will get into jail for" Sherlock yelled back.

" Like what?"

In return Sherlock brought out John's gun. Jonathan took a step back, fear seeping into his eyes. John felt for his gun but instead found a banana. Before John could ask Sherlock supplied" banana's good source of potassium." Sherlock turned back to the kidnapper wanting so bad to shoot.

"Daddy old daddy hit 's bad. Does he go in the corner? He also woke me from nap time. I have to sleep, that's a rule, right?"Hamish was stopped by his old father squeezing his arm making him screech.

"John get the police on the phone before I put all ten rounds in this mans head" Sherlock spat.

* * *

Soon the police where here taking Jonathan into custody. He laughed the whole way to the car. John had to stop Sherlock from lunging at the man. He still remembered john having to pry the gun out of his hands. He had hurt his son. He should be _dead._

so why wasn't he? He had half a mind to kill him as the car drove away. Just shoot the tires, run up and shoot him in the face. But he couldn't not in front of his son.

The cab ride home was silent. Sherlock found himself playing with Hamish's hair absent minded. He thought about everything that had happened In the last 24 hours. He had had a freak out, seen his true love, had his son kidnapped, and had almost shot someone. A pretty good day so far.

When they got home it was about time for supper so John cooked up some chicken and rice, Hamish's favorite. Sherlock excused himself from the table and went on the couch to think. Not three minutes later, though, John had started to shake his shoulder.

"Hame won't eat" John told him.

"Why? " Sherlock asked.

" Find out for yourself."

Sherlock found himself walking over to Hamish and squatting down to look into his eyes. He saw the happiness in his son's eyes, probably thinking he was going to play.

" Why won't you eat son?"

" You don't have to so neither do I." His son answered.

" Me not eating is different. I'm an adult. You need your food."

" But you said we need food to live. So you need food too!" Hame smiled.

" Hamish eat your food, now."

" Not until you do."

" Hamish!"

" Daddy,"

" Bloody hell, Sherlock, eat your food!" John cut in.

All three had. A staring contest. Hamish happily played along giving angry looks while giggling every once in a while. Finally Sherlock saw he was out numbered. He took a bite of food and started to walk away but was rewarded with his son telling him that he only would eat one bit.

So sadly Sherlock had to eat a whole serving of food. Sherlock decided to take Hame up to his room. John was off the cot in Sherlock's room because of the paint drying in his own. So it was only him and his son.

That night Sherlock had horrible nightmares about his son. All were of him dying. Sherlock awoke sweating and in the seconds that followed he promised Hamish's sleeping body something.

Sherlock would, from then on, never leave His sons side. He would never have his son taken away from him. And he would never let that bastard touch his son again.

* * *

**so sherlock's a little hard on himself .next chapter I'm thing of making him older. If yes how old? If no why? Share your thoughts. Oh if spelling errors blame spell check by apple. I swear spell check will be the end of me!**


	6. Almost birthdays

" John I don't want to go! Why don't you have to? All those kids are toothless morons who can't tell a femur from a sternum!. I shouldn't have to sit with morons!" Hamish cried.  
" Everyone goes to Kindergarten. Deal with it. Besides don't you want to learn about stars and ..." John said tiredly.  
" stars are useless information that has to be destroyed. " Hame said mater-a-factly.  
" Ugh do I have to call you Sherlock Jr. ?" He asked.  
" Can you?!"  
" I could always tutor him" Sherlock interrupted.  
"Uh no." John replied.

" How was Kindergarten?" John asked.  
" I wouldn't know I was moved to 2nd grade." Hame replied tersely.  
John looked at him with aw. A five year old was in 2nd grade with 7 year olds. This was undoubtably Sherlock's son. Now on to more pressing maters.  
" So it's your dad's birthday tomorrow. It's your job to convince him to let us have a party." John told him.  
" ok, I can do it!" And the little boy raced to his fathers room.

Sherlock saw his room door open. His son rushed in and hugged his fathers leg. He felt a fatherly pride in his young son.  
" Daddy! I'm in the second grade now. And I'm only 5" Hamish said proudly.  
" Good job son!" Sherlock picked him up and hugged the little boy.  
" Hey ya know how I hade a birthday a month ago?" Sherlock nodded." Well when's your birthday?"  
" Why do you ask?" Sherlock questions.  
"Why are you not answering the question? Taking on some stress. Haven't eaten in a while. Daddy!"  
"Oh fine, it's tomorrow." He whispered.  
" Daddy! We need to go out and get cake and see a movie and have a party with lots of presents and ..." Hame started to hyperventilate.  
"Wait a minute, slow down. We aren't having a party. No one's having a party ok? Let's keep it quiet."  
"No! We will have a party. It would make me really happy. Pleeeaaassseee!"  
Then Hamish raced around yelling and throwing a fit. Until Sherlock gave up. "Fine!"  
" yay! thank you daddy!"  
John stepped in and Sherlock saw what his son had done. He started to fight when John pulled him out of his room, calling a cabbie. But soon the three boys were buying supplies for the party Sherlock only stopped when they tried to get him a present. He would not accept anything, he even told John to make sure the guest didn't bring any.  
" So. Here's the list Lestrade, Molly, Mary, Harry, Mycroft," Sherlock sneered " yes, Mycroft and your parents..." John counted guest off on his fingers.  
"No, not my parents. I'll accept Mycroft, but not them." Sherlock begged.  
"Ok."  
And even though this endeavor was for Sherlock, they had over ten toys when they got to the checkout. Sherlock would get Hamish just about anything since his father had kidnapped him. He had a soft spot for the boy, sadly, which meant that he could get hurt.  
By the time they were home was already playing with a plush otter and hedgehog. He seemed to love those animals for some reason. Sherlock was deep in thought when it happened.  
BANG! The car in front of them exploded. There cabbie swerved and hit a pole. Sherlock reached for his son, who was crying. When his hands touched Hame's arm he gave him to John. Then he crawled out of the wreckage. There In front of him were 8 built men. He saw one jump for him and he jumped out of the way. 5 others hit him and brought him down. Then the put a needle into his neck and he floated into sleep.

Mwah ha ha. Cliffhanger. Take that unaware readers! I hate cliffhangers when I read. Sorry bout that. Not really. I'll probably write the next chapter in the next two days. Until then suck it up! Review please!


	7. Almost Birtday's part 2

**so I totally lied. I truly am sorry. :(**

**So um I took this one part off of Another fan fiction called Trepidation to Text. It mentioned Sherlock at gun point, so this is how I figured it would go in my story.**

* * *

They had found him. Not like they wanted too, but they still found him. He looked in so much pain. Sherlock hanged there, unconscious. His face a mask of pain and face was bloody and bruised and his arms hanged above him, tied with a rope that had him hanging 3 feet above the ground.

John and sawed the rope until Sherlock fell to the ground. He saw Sherlock jump and attack anything around him. When he calmed down John checked him for injuries. Except for the bruising, Sherlock had a fractured lung, a bruised femur and a jagged scar down his arm. Sherlock refused to take off his shirt to let John check for more cuts.

" We need to find who did this to you." John said.

" Already know, it was the goons of the last big drug lord we caught." Sherlock winced as John brought an alcohol swab to his face.

" Know what they looked like?" Dimmock asked.

" No. goodbye!" Sherlock got up, his legs notably shaking. He walked out and motioned for a cabbie. One finally stopped and Sherlock collapsed into the seat. His black shirt hung loosely around his body. He'd only been gone for two days but he looked like he hadn't eaten in weeks. In fact, when was the last time Sherlock ate?

" John, stop. I am fine, never felt better. So stop worrying"

They walked into the flat and Hamish jumped into his father's arms. John noticed Sherlock winced. So, he was hurt more than what he put on. Okay time to check.

" Hey Sherlock you wanna play catch? " John asked.

"No-" Sherlock said at the same time as Hame said " Yes!"

John threw the ball for Sherlock's stomach. It hit him and he moaned and doubled over in pain. John rushed over and peeled Sherlock's shirt off. He noticed the bleeding wound in his stomach. Most likely from a knife. He also noticed the emptiness of Sherlock's stomach.

" Hamish, go to your room." John said.

Hamish obeyed silently. John dragged Sherlock over to the table and sat him down. He'd start with the damn crater in Sherlock's stomach.

" Sherlock eat this" John put a bowl of chicken soup in front of him.

" Why in the world would I do that," Sherlock said.

" Oh I don't know, maybe cause there's a hole the size of china where your stomach should be. Eat your dang food. Igit."

" Use proper grammar, It's not Igit, it's Idiot. " Sherlock said.

" Not according to Supernatural," John mumbled.

"What?"

" Eat your freaking soup!"

" That's not what you said."

" Well it's what I'm saying now!"

" God your annoying, and I'm not eating your death serum that you call soup."

John huffed and walked into his room and grabbed the gun. he brought it over to Sherlock. Sherlock smirked, which only aggravated John more.

" You wouldn't use that on me." Sherlock smile grew wider.

John brought out the other item he had grabbed and watched Sherlock's smile fade. He set Billy down on the counter. then he proceeded to point the gun at Sherlock's scull.

" I'll shoot him." John said.

" You wouldn't dare." Sherlock didn't seem sure of his deduction though.

" try me" John said cocking his gun.

Sherlock took a sip of the soup. than a little more. Until finally finishing the bowl. Realization dawned on his face.

" you didn't," Sherlock asked.

" guilty." John smiled in satisfaction.

He watched as Sherlock's eyes rolled to the back of his head. He immediately got to work. He cleaned the wound on his stomach and applied bandages soon after sowing him back together.

Sherlock would hate him, but only for a few minutes. Then he would learn about his birthday party, then he would hate him. And then when they get to the party and saw one of his guest.

Because who wouldn't want to see their dead lover hmmm?


	8. Birthday parties

**So sorry for the wait. Here's the chapter.**

* * *

" This is ridiculous. Technically my birthday is almost a year away. So we should just go home." Sherlock persuaded.

" Daddy, you promised. You said you would have a party. We keep our promise's or we go to the corner." Hamish declared.

" Well, I think Hame just got everything I was going to say. Now our you going to lie to your _only _son?" John asked.

" Shut up. What should I expect?" Sherlock said in defeat.

" _Well,_ what would your brother plan?" John asked.

" Something dumb. Why did you let _him_ plan it?" Sherlock asked.

" Well I very well couldn't plan it. You would know if I planed it before I had even set up where it was going to be."

So the ride to the party was mostly Sherlock watching Hamish talk about dinosaurs and which one of his toys was which. For a five year old he had an amazing capacity of knowledge. If you asked him a dinosaur, he could tell you everything about it. I guess it was the Sherlock in him. He grabbed his Velosiraptor and handed it to John.

" See it has three claws on each paw ,err, hand. It ripped into there body, and spill their guts. They hunt in packs, there the smartest dinosaur, at least that's what I believe. This one's a Tyrannosaurus Rex. There the most known cause of all the movies. There the second largest Meat-eating dino. The largest one is the Spinosaurus, but the last known bones got destroyed in 1944. I don't have that one." He turned to Sherlock. " Can I get one? Please!"

" Sure, any thing you want." Sherlock replied.

" Ya know, if you spoil the kid like that, he's never gonna grow up." John said smiling.

" Well is that such a bad thing?" Sherlock asked.

" We'll find out,"

* * *

" Happy Birthday!" the party members cried.

" Thank you." Sherlock said walking towards a table.

Many people came over to wish him happy birthday, but he didn't really talk to anyone but John and Hamish. He loved that kid, and John hoped that wouldn't hurt him one day. If anyone wanted to push Sherlock in one direction, all they'd have to do is threaten Hamish's safety. Hamish continued to play with his toys while Sherlock watched smiling.

" Happy Birthday brother," Mycroft said coming over.

" Happy, no. Average, yes." Sherlock chuckled as Hamish made two Dino's fight. " Well, what do you want?"

" Here, mum wanted you to have this." Mycroft gave him the package and left.

Sherlock opened the package to find a single locket. He opened it up to thing Carrie's and Hamish's picture on either side. His hands shook as he put the locket on. He missed Carrie so much. His first and only love.

" Hello, Sherlock ." An American accent rang through the hall.

" Oh god I'm hallucinating." Sherlock said rubbing his eyes.

" No silly, Mycroft found a cure. He said you'd be needing me, I guess he was right." She laughed.

" Your dead." Sherlock told her.

" Not in your mind, you still want me alive." She explained.

" So do I sound like a fool taking to no one?"

" No, your mumbling your answers."

" Why are you here?"

" To wish you a happy birthday." she smiled. " I love you," and with that she was gone.

* * *

" Are we done here?" Sherlock asked shakily.

" Yeah, Sherlock. Yeah we are." John said.

Sherlock didn't know, but maybe, just maybe, he could give up his love. And maybe he could move on.

* * *

**So did you think She would be alive? oh, you poor confused readers. This chapter is dedicated to my cousin who is exactly like Hamish. So next chapter any idea's?Older, younger? thanx 4 readen**


End file.
